Talk:Main Quest: Babylonia/@comment-30470430-20161220014656/@comment-29893250-20161222063227
The point is that Merlin is not special in this regard. Hans exists. Tamamo exists. Waver paired with either or results in a heal engine. Merlin hitting his NP once is not a problem. NP lock? Edison, Tamamo, Edison support basically says your opponent never uses a NP. It is only the complete spamming and chaining of it which was only enabled by said boss. Having wizard of flowers and protection from the netherworld in addition also suits him nicely, making his NP in the final battle additionally overperform as compared to what it would normally do. Normally when a big boss slams you with a NP, you die barring defensive skills or the like. Merlin has his invincibility skill but his NP does not help in this department in either iteration. Sure with an extra 10k hp healing is pretty potent. But even if you heal a lot, if you're pushed to 0, you're pushed to 0. And that's much more common in absence of the battle related buffs. Giving him a kaleidescope doesn't all of a sudden make him broken. In fact kaleidescope is not very good for him. Kaleidescope helps you once and only once, good for servants looking to fire off one high value sweeper NP to clear battles quickly. Merlin's is advantage over time and as such, the best CEs for him are going to be those that also work over time. For example formalcraft would be a nice vanilla choice. Dealing with Gawain has Waver and Euryale as basic requirements? Please. I cleared it without either of them. (I would have used Euryale if I'd happened to have her raised at the time. She is definitely accessible but I just hadn't gotten to her yet) I'm sure many others have too. There are many ways to deal with Gawain. Squirtoria and Kuro do the job very nicely. Now what you've described isn't even the merit of Merlin. It is the merit of Euryale. Most if that sequence hinges on Euryale, not Merlin. Want to lock Gawain? Easy. Euryale, David/Tristan, support Euryale. This isn't an infilock but he will almost never fire off a noble phantasm under said lock in a similar fashion just by doubling up on Euryale and you will have more than ample firepower to take him out. Can the utter tyranny of these 3 stars be allowed? Well, yeah. Because it isn't utter tyranny in the same way that Merlin isn't. As of this point, DW has not taken limited gold servants as the standard by which they make their events, be they challenge or raid. They have made it perfectly accessible to the f2p player who didn't roll some specific servant and made it so there's enough wiggle room for a large number of paths to victory. I don't imagine this will change soon. If you cite the Nero final challenge, DW realized they goofed, did an emergency patch, and gave us quartz as apology. They do not seem to be making challenge and event difficulty on the whale baseline so unless you think they're going to defy what they've done since the start of the game and have clearly maintained even recently, your argument is invalid. Since you're basically claiming that as the premise to your worries.